The Chronicles of Lance, Runescape Adventurer
by OmgAnyname
Summary: This is the story of a warrior who would later become a legend in Runescape.
1. Father murdered

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and probably never will, own Runescape, or Jagex for that matter.

**CHAPTER 1**

I thrust forward with my wooden sword. My opponent evaded it easily and swung his sword at me. Instinctively, I ducked and did another thrust with my wooden sword, which my opponent evaded effortlessly by sidestepping.

In a flash, he struck out with his foot and kicked the side of my left leg, causing me to fall onto the wooden floor.

"Nice work son. You're getting better everyday. I remember the time when you just started training with me, you couldn't even hold me off for a minute. But now, you held me off for more half and hour." Father said.

"Thanks father." I got up, remembering the time when I first trained with my father. I was only eleven then.

"Well, let's go get some lunch." Father said and walked out of the house, sheathing his sword. I followed and did the same.

My father was a very skilled swordsman. In fact, I think he is even more skilled than Captain Rovin, leader of the Varrock army. Too bad we lived in the run-down parts of Varrock, near the hideout of the Phoenix gang. Too bad we were poor.

We walked towards the center of the city, where merchants would usually trade. We heard a man shouting, "Selling trout freshly cooked from the range! 10gp each!"

My father walked up to him and paid him 20gp. In return, he got two trout. We walked back to our doorstep. My father unlocked the door and we went into the empty house. I had no mother. Well I used to, but she ran off to marry a rich man, whom my father was no match for. I was about nine then. I was thirteen now but I still rarely saw my father smile.

We sat down and slowly ate our food. Little did I know that I would lose my father only hours later…

It happened on that fateful night. BOOM! BANG! It was another gang fight between the Black Arm gang and Phoenix gang. The gang fights started about two weeks ago, every night Black Arm and Phoenix members would come out into the alleys, carrying sticks with fire on it, maces, crossbows and various weapons. They would get into a bloody fight, with fire everywhere. I suspect that they both had something against each other.

Guards would be sent to stop the fights every night. But even they had problems stopping the battles. The gangs were very determined to destroy each other.

I looked out of the window. It was chaos. Fire and blood was everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground and only the sound of weapons clashing could be heard.

"Don't be afraid son." My father consoled me.

He bolted the doors and locked the windows, attempting to comfort me. But I knew what he was about to do. Every night he would don his rune armour and get out of the house to help the guards. I saw him put on his armour and cape. He wore his leather gloves and fighting boots and reached for his specially made rune longsword, with three diamonds in the hilt.

He gave me a look that said, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Then he loosened the bolts on the door and got out. I stepped forward and bolted the door once more, praying to Saradomin.

After approximately an hour, I got worried and unlocked the window to look out. There were not as many gang members as before. My eyes swept through the crowds of people and finally found my father. His rune platebody was severely damaged and his helmet was gone, revealing his emerald eyes and long brown hair. He also had scars on his unprotected right chest.

Suddenly, an arrow lanced through the air so quickly that I barely had time to register it in my mind and went right through my father's stomach. I was so shocked that I froze. I was telling my body to move but it did not, as if my nervous system had broke down. I saw the assassin, a burly Phoenix gang member wielding a maple longbow. I memorized his looks. He had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, fierce sapphire eyes and had a scar beside his left eye.

Finally, my body moved. Revenge was the only thing in my mind. I grabbed a steel dagger and a crossbow loaded with 150 bolts and dashed out. I focused on the assailant. He was standing on the roof of a house, shooting steel arrows. I ran up the wall of the building and stood on the roof.

The gangster was a little surprised and shot an arrow at me. I effortlessly dodged it and leapt towards him, dagger unsheathed. He took a step back and evaded my thrust by mere millimeters. I kicked forward with my left foot furiously. He sidestepped and held my leg. My eyes widened a second before he threw me off the building.

I landed forcefully on the ground. I could have beaten the gangster but my anger blinded me. I was too impatient and reckless to charge forward and rip his head off. He laughed evilly and went back to shooting guards, thinking I was dead. I stealthily rolled away and got to my father's body.

He had lost a lot of blood, all thanks to my need for revenge. Surprisingly, I managed to carry him back to our house even in the midst of the battle. I laid him down on his bed and took off his armour. He tried to speak but was too weak and spat out blood.

"Don't talk." I said and hurried to get some bandages. I found some and gently pulled out the arrow. I then bandaged his wounds. I didn't know what else to do. We were poor and didn't have much medical equipment.

"Rest father." I said.

He tried to talk once more and this time he could.

"I'm sorry Lance. I cannot hold on any longer. I'm…sorry." He said.

Even though my father wasn't good in moving people, tears swelled in my eyes.

"No. Don't die, father!" I shouted as I saw his life drain away. He closed his eyes and released his grasp on my arm.

"NOOOOOOO!" I practically scream.

Then, I saw a paper roll out of his other hand. I grabbed it and unrolled it. On it was nothing but four numbers, 5285. What did that mean? I didn't know. I slid it into my pocket and rested my head against my father's chest, weeping silently. Why did he have to die? IT WASN'T FAIR! He was a good man, the greatest of them all. IT NOT FAIR! He should not have died!

I wept almost the whole night, all alone in the small house.

* * *

**How was it readers? To me, it's kinda' lame but I hope you liked it! This _is _my first story so please be kind when you review. So long!**


	2. Sword stolen!

**CHAPTER 2**

I looked at my father's grave. I had just buried him in a graveyard near Varrock. I carved some words onto it. Now it said,

HERE LIES BLAKE LIGHTSTAR

HERO OF VARROCK

I glanced at it and wiped away the single tear that ran down my cheek. I placed some flowers there and walked off. It was time to let go.

I went back to the house. There was not many things here and the building was run down. So I decided to move. I would go out to the world of RuneScape alone and find another place to live, somehow. Besides, the house was going to be torn down when another gang fight occurred again at night, without my father protecting the house.

I grabbed a sack and put all my clothes into it. It was only a pair of shirts and two pairs of long pants. I took some bandages, my steel dagger and my crossbow. After looking around, I remembered something.

I strode swiftly across the room and took the paper with the numbers '5285' on it. I stuffed it into my pocket and eyed my father's rune longsword and fighting boots, the only thing left of him.

I kept the fighting boots into the sack, they were for fighting, not for walking around as I may accidentally stab someone with the spikes on it. After glancing at the sword, I sheathed it and put it into my sack. There was nothing worth of value anymore in the house, so I walked out calmly, swinging my sack over my shoulder.

As I reached the city gates, I paused for a brief moment, looking at the big world that was waiting for me. People were streaming about, minding their own businesses. I suddenly felt so small. I resumed my slow pace and decided to get lunch at the Blue Moon Inn and maybe rent a room there for the night.

I strode in and looked around. People of all ages were sitting on bar stools. Some were drinking beer, some were eating and some were gambling. I confidently walked over to a stool in front of the bar counter and put my sack onto the stool beside me.

"What can I do yer' for?" the bartender asked.

I realized that this was not the original bartender that always thought RuneScape was a game and that we all were in a magic box thingy called a computer. He must have been sent to the duel arena hospital waiting for the doctor there to rip his brain apart to see what was wrong inside.

I checked my pocket and found that I had only 50gp.

"I would like a red berry pie and some apple juice. By the way, how much does that cost?" I asked politely.

"Hahahaha! This guy wants apple juice! Can't take beer huh? Well, why don't you go home to your mommy and have some milk! Hahahaha!" I heard a man cackle behind me.

I gritted my teeth and turned around. The man was sitting on a chair, sipping some beer. He was clad in an iron platebody and some iron platelegs. I eyed his sheathed sword and iron full helm that was on the table in front of him. Two other men in bronze platebodies and leggings, also with their helmets and swords on the table, were sitting beside him.

"You got a problem?" I asked menacingly.

"You dare to talk back at me? Why you little punk, you wanna' fight?" He replied and stood up, unsheathing his iron longsword.

He went into a fighting stance and pointed his sword at me. A crowd of curious bystanders had gathered around us. I studied his stance for a second. He had put too much of his weight onto his front legs and that made it easy to trip him.

"Well, come on! Unless you're afraid." The man taunted.

I smiled and took out my steel dagger.

"Haha! Do you honestly think you can beat me with that little butter knife?" he chuckled.

"Well, yeah." I replied coolly.

We circled each other, trying to find a weakness in each other's stances. I already had and was waiting for him to strike. Impatient, the man leapt forward and brought his sword down. I rolled aside and the sword dug into the floor. I took this chance to kick the side of his leg, causing him to trip onto the ground.

He cried in pain and dropped his sword, surprised. Most of the bystanders started talking among themselves and I picked up the words, 'Wow, naturally gifted swordsmen' and 'I wonder who taught him?'.

I gave the man a smirk of triumph and walked off to my seat. He stood up and approached me. Suddenly, he became very friendly.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that! Please, can you train me? I'm sorry that I was arrogant just now but I just started a clan and would be very pleased to have you as our leader." He knelt down.

I thought about that. Owning a clan? That would be good, plus I could make the clan into a clan that helps the people of Varrock and keeps the city safe.

"Alright." I replied.

He smiled and walked over to the two guys that were sitting beside him.

"Let me introduce the, well, only two members of the clan. My name's Jaden by the way." He said and the two men stood up.

He pointed to the first man. He had black long hair and a finely arched nose. "This here is Clark." Jaden said.

Clark waved and said, "Hi."

Jaden pointed to the second man and said, "This is David, the best swordsmen among us."

David gave me a nod. "My name is Lance. Lance Lightstar." I said.

The others nodded. "Ok, I'll start training you guys, after I have my lunch." I said and walked off to my seat.

To my horror, my sack was opened. And my father's rune longsword was missing.

* * *

**Hi again people! Thank you all for reviewing! I decided to reply to your reviews, as people are doing it. **

**Kevin Savoie: Well, Lance was very skilled and he could run up a wall easily but I will try not to include him doing that again. Thank ya for the review!**

**N Lafetra: You think it's awesome? Thanks a lot!**

**Devoj: Very very good? Wow, I guess my story is good! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
